Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 22
Herzlich willkommen zurück, liebe FF-Liebhaber =) Dieses Mal kümmern wir uns nur um die Mah‘habara-Stollen, doch diese sind eigentlich ein recht wichtiger Ort… Aber bis ihr diesen Part rum habt, dauert es wohl ne Weile… Trainingsstunden Ja, Trainings'stunden'. Ihr werdet bestimmt 3 Stunden brauchen, wenn nich mehr, um diesen Abschnitt zu bewältigen. Und zwar: Ihr folgt dem Weg, bis ihr links einbiegen könnt. Geht diesen bis zum Ende, aber nicht zum Tor. Begebt euch nun zurück zum Speicherpunkt am Anfang. Dies bringt euch etwa 30.000 KP, also wiederholt dies viele Male, bis eure Hauptrollen aller Charaktere die Stufe 4 erreicht haben. Sazh dürfte als erster fertig sein und als letzte trudelt Fang hinterher. Es dauert zwar, und ihr könntet auch weiter, aber glaubt mir. So habt ihr viele KP aufm weiteren Wege sicher und es ist um einiges leichter :) Aufm Weg findet ihr im Übrigen noch die Hauteclaire für Light, aber lasst sie im Inventar. Habt ihr es geschafft, so dürfte jeder nun 3 Accessoires ausrüsten können. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, den 6 Pappnasen folgendes zu geben: *Light: Tetra-Krone *Hope: Schildtalisman *Fang: Schwarzgurt *Snow: Metallband *Sazh: Magisteramulett *Vanille: Weisheitsamulett Zurück zu unserem Auftrag right|286px Auftrag? Was fürn Auftrag? Hab ich was verpasst? Vergessen? Verpeilt? O.o Ich kann mich kein Stück erinnern, was machen wir überhaupt hier an diesem komischen Ort?! Ach ja... wir wollen Cocoon retten... Aber erst nach Oerba. Das haben wir also wieder geklärt. Die Stollen hat übrigens ein Pulse-Fal'Cie gegraben und tut dies heute noch immer weiter. Zudem leben die Pulsianer wie die Cocooner mit den Fal'Cie im Einklang. Schwingt euch runter von der Plattform und ihr merkt, dass die Gegner nun eigentlich recht leicht zu besiegen sind. Folgt also dem Weg und haltet euren Blick links, da in den beiden Kammern 4 Biosensoren und 4 Chobham-Panzer sind. Folgt weiter dem Weg, bis ihr auf ner Brücke landet und die L‘Cie von nem kleinen Erdbeben überrascht werden. Ein riesiges, rundes, rollendes Etwas zieht seine Bahnen, und es stellt sich heraus, dass es der Fal‘Cie Atmos ist. Er gräbt stets die Tunnel in den Stollen. Und da wir passenderweise gerade in der Dämmerhöhle sind, müsst ihr aufpassen, wo ihr euren Fuß hinsetzt, denn ich spuke herum und kann euch jeder Zeit erschrecken >D *hust* Also… geht noch nicht die Treppe links hoch, sondern geht dran vorbei, stapft runter und jumpt eben zu den 4 Tesla-Turbinen. Nun könnt ihr die Treppe von eben hochgehen und folgt dem Weg über die Brücke und irgendwann landet ihr in nem Gang, welcher 2 Magisteramulette beherbergt. Jetzt geht ihr nach draußen. Echt ne nette Gegend… ab zum Zielort und wir sehen Vanille & Fang. Der letzte Rekrut Vanille verliebt sich gleich in ein paar Blumen, welche überall in Oerba wuchsen. Fang erinnert sich auch wieder. Sie wurde Ragnarök und hat Cocoon beschädigt. Sie war es, die alles ins Chaos stürzte. Vanille will jedoch nicht, dass sie sich die Schuld dafür gibt, woraufhin ihr Stigma leuchtet und auch ihre Esper beschworen wird. Fang hat nur gelogen und weiß, dass sich Vanille erinnern kann. Aber sie sollten lieber später darüber reden, denn jetzt wird ersma gekämpft. left|220px Habt ihr den Kampf gerade noch heil überstanden, so erhält Vanille einen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und es geht in der Story weiter. Vanille hat die ganze Zeit ihre Bestimmung verleugnet. Fang leuchtete dies alles ein, als sie Raines‘ Worte hörte. Vanille wusste, was genau Ragnarök ist, doch Fang wollte und will nie belogen werden, schon gar nicht von Vanille. Sie hebt ihre Faust und natürlich denkt man jetzt, sie schlägt sie… Nimm die verdammte Hand runter!!! Aber dann stupst sie nur nett ihre Stirn und verzeiht ihr. Vanille entschuldigt sich unter Tränen und die beiden fallen mal wieder in ne Umarmung… Ja, ja, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, habt ihrs dann? Gut. Geht auf der anderen Seite wieder rein in die Stollen und folgt dem Weg. Haltet euren Blick jedoch links, da ihr dann ne Eisepistel findet. Sobald ihr die Möglichkeit habt, solltet ihr rechts abbiegen, runterjumpen und den Teilchenbeschleuniger einsammeln. Lasst den Juggernaut da oben auch am besten in Ruh… Selbst mit dem ganzen Training is der zu stark. Geht nun den normalen Weg, also über die Brücke, und springt eben rechts hoch, um 3 Schwingquarze zu finden. Geht weiter und bei diesem viereckigen oder rechteckigen Treppendingsbums findet ihr 3 Idealleitelemente. Begebt euch nun zum Zielort und untersucht dort das Teil oben. Tja… Endstation, es gibt keinen Weg mehr. Hope schnappt sich so einen Riesenrobo, was Light an Piz Vile erinnert… Wie damals auch, fliegt er aber hin und diesmal in den Graben, in welchem Atmos sein Unwesen treibt. Dieser kommt auch wie gerufen und will Hope überfahren, aber die Robos helfen ihm mit Teamwork, sodass Atmos stehen bleibt. Ihr steigt nun in Atmos und lasst euch schön chillig in den Quell von Sûlyya fahren. Was dort passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern